


Maki Has A Nightmare

by PossiblyBrianna



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dangan Ronpa Spoilers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 02:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PossiblyBrianna/pseuds/PossiblyBrianna
Summary: Contrary to popular belief, Maki is afraid of being alone. (ONESHOT)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy.

All she could hear at this point were her rapid footsteps, and the sound of heavy breathing. She couldn’t remember how she got here, but it felt like hell. The walls were narrow, and there’s a turn at every corner. It’s dark, and it smelled like old medicine. The walls are chipped, old and grey. She couldn’t even remember why she was running. Or, who she was running from. Maki wasn’t exactly one who got scared easily. It wasn’t in her nature to become easily startled, as she’s a very stoic, strong-willed woman. Well, for the most part she is. There was only one person who could get her out of character, but she didn’t want to think of him at a time like this.

She kept running, until she felt her breath hitching in her throat. She looked up, and realized that she had been back right where she started. Her brows furrowed, as she sank to her knees, in exhaustion. Her eyes were wide in disbelief. “What is going on here?!” She asked herself. The sweat from her face had dripped to the ground. When she had looked up, the landscape had changed. She had been outside, now, but it definitely wasn’t over.

Outside wasn’t outside. It didn’t feel like outside. It felt unnatural. She got herself up, walking cautiously. It had been extremely dark, but somehow, she was able to make out the buildings around her. She wasn’t familiar with this place. It’s very cold, but her body felt hot and numb thanks to all of the running, and panic. She wandered aimlessly now, waiting for this hell to be over. Would it even be over? Or would this be for eternity? She never thought rationally when it came to something like this. Obviously, she had completely forgotten that it had been just a dream, which caused this to drag out longer than it even had to.

She headed in a linear path, before something prompted her to run yet again. It had been absolutely nothing, but she took off running in fear. Where’s she running to? Who knows. She shut her eyes tightly, running as fast as she could.

Her legs gave way, though. She couldn’t keep running like this. She fell face-first onto the ground, and didn’t have enough energy to get up. Her body shook in exhaustion as she set her palms on the ground, trying to lift herself up. She knew not to look back, but she felt a presence behind her. Her brows furrowed, as this presence drew closer. Now, it hadn’t been exhaust that kept her frozen, it was absolute fear. She was able to prop herself up on her knees, and try to crawl away, but her steps seemingly took hours. This was the slowest she’s been since she’s got to this other world. She had been inclined to look back and see just what she was dealing with. She quickly looked back and saw…

Nothing.

There’s nothing there. There’s no person, or creature, or anything. There’s just the darkness, and the old buildings. She heaved a sigh of relief, before looking back in the direction that she had been going, and that’s when she saw…

It.

Big, rounded eyes, and a giant leer. This grin was from cheek to cheek. The epitome of what scared Maki the most had been right there in front of her. Arms were stretched out to her, as to grab the girl. She couldn’t get up. Something was telling her to move, but she could not. The absolute disbelief and fear had been affected her nervous system. Her body wouldn’t move, as it approached her. The clothing had been shriveled and torn, now. The most peculiar thing was that it’s face never changed. It stayed stagnant, that smile, that wide grin, never changing. Those sunken eyes never moving. It reached out for her, and she screamed louder than she thought she could ever.

Her eyes snapped open.

She’s in her room.

She’s awake.

Her mouth was agape, and her hands over her chest. “It was just a dream.” She whispered to herself, looking off to the side at the clock. 2:49 AM. Not even halfway done with the night. She heaved a sigh. She didn’t want to go back there again. Looking towards the right side of her bed, there’s no one. Momota was abroad in USA for his first professional NASA test. And, they’ve been having some bad relationship problems because of that. Apparently, American women were super hot, and hard to resist. She did miss him, though. Her brows furrowed, as she laid her head down on the pillow.

“Some dream, huh!” A voice said, causing her to leap up, eyes widening. When she looked over it was… Ouma? What’s he doing here?

“What are you doing here? Get out.” Maki said, crossing her arms.

“I was trying to sleep when I heard someone screaming.” He said. “I thought I’d discover a body, you know! I’m disappointed.” He sighed. 

“Go.” Maki said. 

“Well, okay! Are you alright, though?” He asked. She felt a strange sensation in her heart. She wondered why he’d even care, afterall, she hated his guts. But then she remembered, she hated him, he didn’t hate her. “You’re hesitating! So, you’re not alright.”

“It doesn’t matter to you.” She rolled her eyes, laying in her bed.

“Are you scared?” He asked, in an overly-dramatic voice of disbelief. “That’s unlike the Maki I know.”

“You don’t know me.” She said. “Go away.” She said, not facing him. But, she did feel the bed shuffle a bit. Her eyes went wide when she felt arms around her. But, for some reason, she couldn’t find it in her heart to fight him off. She pursed her lips, her eyes filling with tears. She hasn’t let herself cry yet. Because, she knew that she was scared.

She was afraid of being alone. 

She didn’t fight him off because of this reason alone. And maybe, maybe it was okay to let herself feel vulnerable. Maybe it was okay to put away the tough face, and let herself feel fear, and other emotions. Maybe, it was okay to trust people. Maybe it was okay to trust him. She turned to face him, and there he had been, staring at her with big, curious eyes, but his arms were still around her. “Are you scared?” He asked her again. Her eyes averted for a moment, before she felt her cheeks becoming warm. Her brows furrowed, and she nodded. “Well, don’t be. I’m here now.” He reassured her.

“Don’t…” She started.

“Huh?”

“Don’t leave.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
